nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Military of Kington Langley
The Kington Langley Armed Forces '''are the military force of the Grand Duchy of Kington Langley, formed in 2004 as the '''Great Langley Colonial Forces, after the nation's independence in 2008, it became the Kington Langley Republican Armed Forces. This however lasted for less than a year when the civil war started, when the opposing side won the war, the armed forces became the Grand Ducal Armed Forces of Kington Langley, this is the full name of the armed forces that comprise of Kington Langley's military force today. Branches of the Armed Forces Grand Ducal Army of Kington Langley The main branch of the Armed Forces, formed in 2008 at the start of the civil war, for the first 2 weeks, the army had a little over 2,000,000 troops and now has over 10,000,000 making it the worlds strongest army, even so, this army is still strictly voluntary as compulsory military service was abolished in January 2009 where most of the army personnel left. The Kington Langley army is one of the most well equipped and best trained armies in the world serving in all conflict hotspots, it has aided advance accross much of the forum battles in Nationstates and often is the victor when nations team up to claim territory. The army is the most important branch of the Armed Services and recieves huge amounts of government funding which has led to an increase in the size of the weapons, Kington Langley has placed an order for 12 nuclear bombs, strictly for defence purposes. Many people however do fear that Kington Langley may declare war as it has ]increased funding of the army and is stockpiling a large amount of explosive weaponry. The Home Guard is one of the many army elites that have a permenant garrison at Kingsmouth, they patrol the streets and escort the Grand Duke on state occasions, they are normally made up of the oldest members of the army. Grand Ducal Air Force of Kington Langley Another important military branch, it was created at the same time as the army in 2008, however, due to the fact it was formed by the rebels, for several weeks the Air Force did not hold any aircraft at all. In 2009 it recieved permission by the Grand Duke and Government to construct two large air fields on the southern portion of the island as the government has recently included the air force in frontier fighting in conflict zones which has increased the demand and the relevance for aircraft. Grand Ducal Navy of Kington Langley Probably the least most important and most neglected part of the Armed Services, they were actually formed after the civil war for there were never any recorded sea conflicts. The Navy today only ever enter dangerous territory or even see combat when they transport the aircraft and troops to conflict zones, the government has really left the Navy to their own devices and have actually cut funding of the Navy for other things such as Education and Social Welfare. Commanders of the Armed Forces The Armed Forces are commanded by the Grand Ducal Family, the highest position is held by the Grand Duke himself, the other two highest positions are held by the two Grand Princes in line to the thrown, Grand Princesses may not hold a position in the Grand Ducal Forces, only if they are the head of state (Grand Duchess), however they have limited powers. Funding and Personnel The armed forces of Kington Langley recieve some of the highest funding in the world and over the past few months have gained so much miney from the government, they cannot spend all of it. The Armed Forces also contain one of the largest numbers of active personnel in the world, however, due to the amount the two bases on the island are not even close to being large enough, the government has invested in new bases to be constructed but for the time being the majority of the army are either sent to aid other soldiers in conflict areas or are sent to rented military bases in the United Kingdom, France, Norway, Germany and Denmark. See Also *The Grand Duchy of Kington Langley *Thomas Mayo Category:Military by country Category:Kington Langley